


托尔芬讨厌克努特的金发

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Quarrels, kiss in the woods
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：原作向Summary：三次他讨厌了，一次没有。我时刻为克努特的金发着迷刷推特的时候突然想到这么一个梗于是就有了这篇速打√始终觉得“睡觉的时候压到对方头发”这个梗太性感了XD收尾仓促，因为我已经在脑补中爽完了。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 11





	托尔芬讨厌克努特的金发

**01.** **他讨厌克努特的金发**

托尔芬望着人群中那抹耀眼的金，在心底无声咒骂了一句：太引人注目了。这该死的金色。

他讨厌克努特的金发，虽然这也带来了一点好处，因为几乎不用费多大功夫便能从人群中找到克努特。那头金发晃眼的要命，可相对的，刺客也不费吹灰之力，大大加重了他守卫的负担。

特别是看到埃德蒙的目光停留在克努特闪耀的金发上留恋不舍时，这种厌恶的情绪便愈加强烈。

他不喜欢自己的爱人这般引人注目。

“你什么时候把头发剪掉？”托尔芬坐在一旁擦拭着刀，头也不抬地对正在批阅公文的克努特说道。他自认这并不是抱怨，恰恰十分公允，是在履行身为一个“臣属”的使命，向自己的主君谏言。

“为什么？”克努特莫名其妙，“你不喜欢我的头发么？”

“是啊。”托尔芬没声好气道，“你的头发真令人讨厌。”

“神经病。”

他不满地放下刀凑近了些，一头埋进了克努特的发间。

“做什么？你很重。”克努特不安地动了动。

“你知不知道他一直在看你？”

“他？谁？”

“就是那个……混球。”他甚至不屑吐出那个人的名字。

“啊哈。”克努特对他别扭的反应有些高兴，放下羽毛笔转身抱了抱闹脾气的家伙，“你在嫉妒吗？”

“我？你在开什么玩笑！”他有些恼羞成怒。

“嘘，来吧，让我和你分享一个只有我俩知道的小秘密。”克努特神神秘秘地说道。

托尔芬表示洗耳恭听：“嗯哼？”

“那就是……”克努特继续压低了嗓音，迫使托尔芬不得不贴近他的嘴唇一听究竟。

克努特出其不意地咬了咬他的耳朵，随后面无表情地嘲笑道：“「男子汉」托尔芬其实是个大蠢蛋。”

托尔芬和克努特打了一架，两人交缠在一起一度难舍难分。门外的侍卫们听到嘶吼声预备推门而入时，已经见惯不怪了。

“陛下，你是否需要帮助？”确定不是刺客之后，他们十分谨慎地站在门口发问。

克努特羞恼地命令他们出去，继而对托尔芬说道：“从我身上下来，你这个笨蛋。”

**02.** **他讨厌克努特的长发**

被迫从梦中惊醒真是一件非常糟糕的事情。克努特捂着自己的发根，骂骂咧咧地推了推始作俑者：“托尔芬！你这混蛋快点醒来！”

“唔，什么？”托尔芬醒的很快，大约是过去多年斥候岁月留下的条件反射。他立刻坐了起来拿出了枕头下的匕首随时准备进攻。然而克努特喊他醒来的原因并不是进了刺客，而是……

“你的睡相就不能好点，不要搂着我？已经不知道是多少次压到我的头发了！”克努特抱怨着把头发从他胳膊底下抽出来，爱惜地摸了摸，“我随便一翻身就扯得头皮好痛。”

又是因为这个？

终于回过神来的托尔芬气得半死，他真是讨厌克努特的长发，因为睡觉的时候常会不小心地压到。克努特总爱为了这点小事与他争吵不休，恼得人头大。

他毫不客气地回嘴道：“那就不要乱翻身！”

“这是我的床，就算我在上面打滚也无须征得你的同意。”克努特理直气壮地说道。

“你为什么不把这该死的头发剪掉？”他咆哮着说。

“不。”克努特狡黠地眨了眨眼，“我要留着它。”

“好，非常好。”他嘀咕着，一把将公主拽回了床上，紧紧地箍在身前。

“你干嘛！”

“这样你就不能动了。”托尔芬威胁着说道，“闭上眼睡觉，我不想再和你吵这件事情。”

通常情况下最后都会不了了之，但今天克努特显然痛得狠了，仍窝在他怀里抱怨不休。

“你的臭脾气可真是……唔……”

托尔芬困极了，身体力行地堵上那张聒噪的嘴，随后讥诮着问道：“你就是想让我吻你，对不对？”

“不，我没有。”克努特理所应当地接受了这个“歉意”的亲吻，懒洋洋地反驳道。

“狡猾的公主。”

“粗鲁的无赖。”

他们谁也没想过分床睡这个一劳永逸的办法。

**03.** **他讨厌克努特的长发**

“你为什么非要跟着我去狩猎？”托尔芬不能理解，“你的文件都看完了吗？”

“我需要出去呼吸新鲜空气。”克努特白了他一眼，继续慢条斯理地梳着头发。

“行，那就快一点。”他交叉手臂站在门口等着，“再慢点只能吃上晚饭了。”

克努特对此置若罔闻，依旧慢吞吞地梳头。他总要花很长时间去打理那头漂亮的金发，每每都要浪费他半小时的时间。明明可以选择骑马去林场周围闲逛，他却只想跟着他去打猎。

到最后，托尔芬不耐烦地在房间里走来走去，几次想要出声催促都闭上了嘴。他迟钝地察觉克努特正在发愣，盯着窗外没有一只鸟飞过的天空出神。

这家伙大概是累坏了。

托尔芬沉默地看了他一会儿，走上前接过了那把梳子，替他潦草地在发间梳了几下。不得不说那头金发已经足够丝滑，再梳也是做无用功。

“好了，换上衣服快点走吧。”他别扭地别过脸去。恐怕克努特也不愿自己走神的蠢样被其他人看到，但他还是忍不住投去隐隐关切的余光。

他们一前一后地在森林中行进，尽可能不踏过那些枯黄的落叶堆，以免噪响会惊扰附近的猎物。

“托尔芬……”克努特欲言又止。

“嘘。”忙于狩猎的维京男孩才不管他想说什么，光顾着刚刚发现的鹿的脚印。足迹还很新鲜，看来大餐就在这附近。

克努特挑了挑眉毛，一把抓住了托尔芬的袖子。

“干嘛？”他有些不悦地诘问。

然而对方并不在意这样的冒犯，毫不犹豫地捧起了他的脸。

天气日渐转凉。过不了多久，漫长的冬天又会降临到这片熟悉又陌生的土地上。从北方跋涉而来的凉风无不昭示着这一自然变化。它们比人心容易揣测些，更通人性，温柔而迅疾地扬起克努特金色的长发，如屏障般恰当好处地遮挡住了那个突然的亲吻。风息之后，发丝也一并归于沉寂。

托尔芬有点喜欢克努特的头发了。

“干嘛突然做这事，可能会被人看见了。”他说。

“没人会来森林深处。只有我们。”克努特满不在乎地说道，“说起这个，你为什么不看着我？”

托尔芬哑然失笑，故意拖长了声音傲慢地说道：“我怕你在哭鼻子。”

“胡说，我从没有哭过！”

“啊哈，那当时像个姑娘似的哭鼻子的是谁？”

“谁知道呢。”克努特自顾自地倚在了树根旁，邀请托尔芬也来坐下。他侧头靠在男孩矮小但强壮的肩膀上。

“感觉舒服点了？”托尔芬收起刀问道。

“好多了。”他言简意赅地回答。

“你毁了我的午餐，得补偿给我。”

“好。”克努特允诺道，“烤羊腿怎么样？”

“可以。”

“那你必须看着我，一眼都不准离开。”他相当任性又蛮横地说道，仿佛在下达一道绝不允许违抗的命令。

托尔芬一脸困惑的表情：“难道我不是一直都这么做的吗？”

**04.** **有时候，他也会喜欢克努特的头发**

“啊哈。再深点。”

“对……像这样。”

托尔芬坐在克努特的办公桌后面，皮带大开低低喘气。他一只手攥着克努特柔顺的金发，另一只手则放在了对方的脑袋上，时不时地往自己的身下按。

这是他为数不多喜欢那头恼人的长发的时刻。当克努特跪下为他口交，翩跹的金发自然而然地送入了他的手中。他撩开金色的刘海去看公主泛红的脸和被汗打湿的漂亮羽睫……

“要到了，公主。”托尔芬呻吟着等待射精的到来。

谁料下一秒，有人敲响了房门：“陛下，您在里面吗？”

俩人都吓了一跳。无论是谁，都不能被对方看到这样的场景。克努特没有出声，也没有从地上站起，只以眼神示意托尔芬将人打发走。

托尔芬自然不愿，可眼看人就要推门进来，只得磕磕绊绊地说道：“他不在这里。”

“陛下他去哪儿了？”沃尔夫奇怪地问道。

“有事出去了。”托尔芬努力保持声线的平静。

——该死的，他还在舔。

“那你怎么能不跟着？”沃尔夫皱了皱眉头，“要是陛下遇到危险了怎么办！”

“……我马上就去找他。”

沃尔夫摇着头离开了：“身为国王陛下的贴身保镖，我希望你能够敏锐可靠一点。”

门口的脚步声渐渐远去。直至确信对方不会去而复返，托尔芬才迫不及待地把桌子底下的人拉了出来。

“你害我名声变差了。”他意味不明地说道，深邃的眼底布满了被惊扰的尚未平息的汹涌欲望。

克努特擦了擦嘴角的口水和体液：“你变软了。”

托尔芬没声好气地说道：“要是你也被人中途打扰，也不一定会比我好多少……”

“再给你一次机会，怎么样？”他用手指玩味地绕着头发，“当做补偿。”

托尔芬不置可否，揽过对方的头发拉近自己，这才压低了声音道：“那可不够。”

克努特不可遏制地大笑了起来，散落在肩膀上的头发肆无忌惮地颤动着。

托尔芬想，他也没那么讨厌克努特的头发了。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/3/14


End file.
